


Not healthy

by Gabriel4Sam



Series: Something to keep going [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Naked Female Clothed Male, Rough Sex, this is more difficult that i thought, well a little dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 09:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel4Sam/pseuds/Gabriel4Sam
Summary: He called her a pet, a toy, a good girl and dozens of other things and she floated onto his words, pleasure so hard it confined on pain, finally free in her head and loving every second of it.





	Not healthy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wrennette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/gifts).



It wasn’t exactly smart.  
It wasn’t exactly safe, it certainly wasn’t sane and a trained mind healer would probably think it wasn’t healthy.  
But they didn’t care, not for a minute. The war had burnt too much in Obi-Wan’ soul and Asajj simply pretended she didn’t have one to burn.  
But every few weeks, they found each other. The Jedi General and the Sith Apprentice turned bounty hunter.  
Because she never bought into his calm, perfect Jedi act, and because she would never, even under torture, admit she had rolled in bed with him. Because she could take it when his skin was too tight and he needed an outlet.  
Because he was strong enough to quiet the hateful voices in her mind, because he fought dirty in bed and let her at the end used and spent and unable to seat for a few days and finally, finally at peace for a few hours.  
It wasn’t healthy, for either of them, not with their pasts and the lack of serious, adult discussion about it, but it was all they had.  
Not healthy but so kriffin good.  
Every time, she thought she wouldn’t go back and every time Asajj Ventress, bounty hunter, Force Sensitive, ex-Jedi Killer, ex-Sith Apprentice, found herself in the same position, or variations of the same position: naked and sweaty and listening to Obi-Wan Kenobi’s nicely accented voice when he described everything he wanted to do to her, hard and merciless as she never thought he could be, a plaything that he always let well used.  
"You won't come until you're told,” he was commanding, his tone as sure as if he was in battle, and she let a snarl. He had three fingers pushing into her, how could he think…  
“You won’t come until I say,” he specified and she was panting too much to do more than whine.  
Nice Obi-Wan Kenobi, who would have thought? She opened her eyes, watching herself and her lover into the floor length mirror on the wall. He was kneeling on the bed, Asajj on his lap, her back against him. He was almost totally dressed, only his naked feet and his open belt and pants as a sign of the moment, and it accentuated her nudity in a way she found sexy, everything of her displayed.  
In the mirror, she saw him slip another finger into her, thrusting deeply in and out of her, and the view made her moan almost as much as the sensation.  
“You like to watch? You like to watch how you take my fingers, like a good toy?” Obi-Wan asked against her ear, biting the shell of it on the last word, then nipping her throat. His other hand pinched one of her nipple and she moaned again.  
“Good girl,” Obi-Wan laughed, a predatory purr in his voice. “You’re doing so well. Perfect like that, around my fingers. Look at you. You seem like you were made for that, perfect, beautiful, made for my cock and my fingers. You’re so wet…I think you could take my entire fist one day.”  
She was helpless against the sound she made and she heard him chuckle.  
“But not today. I want to see you come on my cock.”  
He took his fingers out and pushed her of his lap, manhandling her into position. She bit her lips but what she wanted didn’t come, the infuriating man only pressed the blunt head of his cock against her folds. She whined, arching her back, but he only bit her shoulder, hard, then her neck, and she knew she would bore marks.  
“Ask for it,” he commanded, his voice hard and she whined. He bit her again, harder, teasing her with her weigh against her back. She felt the clothes against her skin and it should have been infuriating but it was safe and good and he would never tell anyone in the whole galaxy and she could have that, the moment where everything was easy, without question, when she was only a plaything under him.  
He pinched one of her nipple and sparks danced under her skin.  
“Fuck me! I’ll be good, fuck me. Give me your cock,” She finally yelled and in the last word, he thrusted into her, hard, until he was fully into her. He leaned forward, one hand clamped around her neck, and she obeyed, pitching forward, pressing her face onto the bed.  
“You’re mine, all mine,” Obi-Wan was babbling, lust in his voice, breaking every one of his oath. “You’re so good, Force, taking me like that. I’m gonna make you full, empty my balls. Such a good fuck, good girl.”  
She made an obscene noise when he started to fuck her harder. He was the only Force sensitive she had taken to bed and his endurance sometimes was too much: he fucked her into orgasm and continued. It was almost too much, her body sensitive, but it was for that that she came to him, for the too much, and his voice in her ear.  
“Look at you, spread on my cock,” He was teasing. “You were wasted on war, you were made for sex. I love when you come, when you spasm around me. Good girl, like that. Your hips were made for fucking, Force.”  
He gripped her more tightly and she moaned at the idea of bruises and he fucked her relentlessly until she tumbled into orgasm a second time, her voice hoarse, and he still didn’t stop. Sometimes, she thought he was cheating with the Force but her knowledge was too entirely turned to the Dark to know if it was possible.  
Helpless, she let him continue, his voice finally breaking and still praising the pleasure he found in her, in words she would have killed other men for the first syllable.  
He called her a pet, a toy, a good girl and dozens of other things and she floated onto his words, pleasure so hard it confined on pain, finally free in her head and loving every second of it.  
It probably wasn’t healthy, either for him or for her, but she already knew.  
When the bruises would have faded, she would come to him again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr too, under the same username, come and say hi!


End file.
